


Intimacy

by Yalin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, he's such a sweetheart and he would definitely care abt how kiyotaka sees him, let mondo show emotions 2k20, we need more of mondo being a softie and stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalin/pseuds/Yalin
Summary: "This man was gonna be the death of him, he thought."Or, in which Kiyotaka accidentally makes Mondo cry.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Intimacy

It was a rather normal day for Kiyotaka. He was hanging out with Mondo at the biker's house, setting down his backpack right away and immediately launching himself on the other man's bed.

"Mondo, your bed is so comfortable!" Kiyotaka blurted out.

"Is it really?" Mondo was surprised, he didn't think there was really anything special about his bed.

"Yeah! It's way more comfortable than my bed!" Kiyotaka replied, grinning at Mondo. God did his smile make Mondo's heart melt. This man was gonna be the death of him, he thought.

"It's jus' a normal bed. Nothing grand about it."

"I could fall asleep in five minutes on this bed!"

Soon enough, Kiyotaka started to snuggle against a pillow. _Gosh, how could a pillow be so soft?_ His torso was covered by the thing, completely covering him. The raven just wanted to stay here forever like this.

"It's like you're making out with the pillow." Mondo chuckled at his joke, shaking his head as Kiyotaka blushed.

"D-Don't make it sound like that!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart. Let me get on the bed, will ya?" Mondo sat on the other side, causing the bed to creak a bit at the weight of the two lovers.

"You're already using pet names, huh Mondo?" Kiyotaka laughed, causing Mondo to gulp. They both knew that Kiyotaka was the master at using pet names, and that he was extremely competitive. This was especially true when the two men had their sauna contest. He wouldn't back down from a competition like this.

"Of course! You're **my love** after all." Mondo flushed. _He really was a softie, huh?_

" **Babe** , I'm so glad you're mine. I'm so lucky to have someone like you." Now it was Kiyotaka's turn to blush. He loved it when Mondo showed his soft side through things like this. It was one of the things that made Kiyotaka fall for him.

"I want you to know that you're my **darling** too," Kiyotaka said, "I love everything about you."

"Do you?" Mondo was very perked after hearing that. He felt way different about himself, how did Kiyotaka see any redemption in him?

"Of course! I love you so much, my **beloved**." Mondo blushed at the 'beloved' part. "In addition, you're very caring on the inside! I know you like to act tough and uncaring on the outside but deep inside you do. You're a great leader for your gang too, you always care for everyone and make sure they're doing well. I'm sure Chihiro and Leon appreciate you for being their friend too." _Jesus Christ did Kiyotaka know how to make him a bumbling mess._

"That's not all though!" _There was more?_ "You're super hardworking too. I know studying and getting good grades is one of your weak points, but you make up for it by trying your best. You always ask me for help on things and it makes me so happy to be of assistance. I want to help you achieve your dream of becoming a carpenter; I will always be there for you! It's because I love you, **my dearest**."

"Kiyotaka..." Mondo was extremely overwhelmed. He knew Kiyotaka loved him despite his faults but he didn't know it was this strong. The gang leader always thought that there was something wrong with him, like it was something he couldn't escape from. There was always this tinge of guilt and embarrassment inside him, why would Kiyotaka even bother with someone like him? Yet, Kiyotaka did. Kiyotaka loved him despite his flaws.

Now it was Mondo's turn to cry. His eyes began to swell up, and his breathing became heavier. _Why was Kiyotaka so sweet to him?_ It hurt. He wasn't a good man at all but Kiyotaka saw past that and instead focused on the true Mondo that he locked away.

"Mondo?" Kiyotaka said. "Are you c-crying? Did I say anything wrong?"

"Nah... I'm just so glad to have you." Mondo felt weak and vulnerable. He didn't want Kiyotaka to see him in a state like this, but he did. _How terrible of him, he thought._

"Mondo..." Kiyotaka's breathing started to pace up akin to Mondo's. "I want to know that seeing you thrive is all I want. I will always be supporting you because **I love you.** "

It was the 'I love you' that broke Mondo, making him go from a light cry to scrunching his face up while tears began to fall down on his face. Why was the raven so hopelessly in love with him?

"I'm sorry..." Mondo spoke between sobs. "I don't mean to cry in front of you, I'm just weak like always."

"No, you're not!" Kiyotaka said, albeit a bit louder than intended. "I think you're pretty strong for allowing yourself to cry in front of me. It's not immoral to be in touch with your feelings." *Mondo smiled at the immoral part.*

"Ya really think so?"

"Mhm! I would never lie to you as the ultimate moral compass!" Kiyotaka beamed. "Lying is just simply not in my vocabulary."

"God, Kiyotaka, I love you so fuckin' much."

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep, alright? I think it'll make you feel better."

Mondo gave the other a nod, lying down on the bed. Kiyotaka then covered both of them up with the blankets and started to hug the other.

"I love you so, so much."

"Me too."

Before they knew it, both of the boys fell asleep with their bodies intertwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this is now my 3rd fic and im so glad to write about it! originally i was gonna update one of my fics but i decided that we needed more soft mondo in our life, so here we are! once again thank you so much for reading ❤️. also comments are appreciated but not necessary! i love reading about how you guys felt about the story, it's fun.


End file.
